


Kinktober - 6 - Size Difference

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot, Size Difference
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 6º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 6 - Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Mal abri a porta de casa e já saiu correndo largando sua bolsa e seu uniforme na sala enquanto gritava. “Eu vou primeiro no banho!” Finalmente poderíamos descansar depois de duas horas de treino pesado, mas não sei como ainda tinha energia pra correr até o banheiro. Como se meu corpo cansado ainda tivesse disposição para disputar algo do tipo. Preferia fazer as coisas com calma.

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro ligar enquanto fui no quarto deixar minha bolsa. Pensei em simplesmente me jogar na cama e relaxar um pouco, porém iria sujar toda a roupa de cama com suor e seja lá o que tivesse no chão daquela quadra. Apesar de adorar jogar vôlei, a posição de líbero podia ser bem infeliz às vezes. Hoje o técnico, além das duas partidas de costume, me fez treinar receber a bola umas 150 vezes, muitas delas do lado oposto de onde estava, me fazendo me jogar no chão pra compensar minha falta de altura e ter uma chance de evitar um suposto ponto adversário. 

Decidi poupar a cama da minha imundice e fui na cozinha preparar uma vitamina pra mim. Peguei o liquidificador e comecei a juntar os ingredientes: iogurte, ok; mel, aqui; morangos, beleza; metade de uma banana, tudo certo; leite, check; proteína… cadê a proteína? 

“Amooor! A proteína acabou!?” perguntei enquanto procurava pelos armários. O som da água parou. 

“Oi!? Falou alguma coisa, amor!?” 

“To fazendo uma vitamina, mas não to achando a proteína pra por! To procurando aqui pela cozinha, mas não estou achando nada! Acho que estamos sem!” Apareceu então na porta da cozinha. Sua pele ainda molhada do banho, toalha sob os ombros e shorts cobrindo o que importa. 

Parei para admirar seu corpo sarado e tinha muito o que admirar. Coxas com músculos poderosos feitos para saltar, seu abdômen com um tanquinho fruto de horas de condicionamento físico, braços definidos, barreiras contra a potência do corte dos adversários. Mas ao contrário de mim, era uma montanha de pessoa, um dos responsáveis pelo bloqueio do nosso time, o topo da minha cabeça chegava somente em seu peito. Frequentemente gostava de me lembrar disso.  

“Você já procurou nos armários de cima?” Suspirei, às vezes não fazia por mal. 

“Amor… eu não alcanço, lembra?” Minha resposta acabou sendo mais ácida que o desejado. “Ainda bem que você chegou, senão teria que pegar uma das cadeiras da sala. Então seja útil e vê se tem alguma coisa lá em cima tá? Minha muralha.” Dei um tapinha na sua bunda pra que entrasse em ação. 

Passou por mim e começou a vasculhar a parte de cima da cozinha. Me escorei na porta enquanto esperava. Não tive que esperar muito, logo me mostrou um pote novo. Um semblante vitorioso em sua face. Estiquei minha mão para pegar o pote, mas suas mãos se esquivaram da minha, levantando-o para fora do meu alcance. 

“To vendo aqui que você só pegou o suficiente pra uma pessoa.” O drama. “Eu aqui me esforçando pra te ajudar e você nem oferece nada pra mim. Que tipo de pessoa faria isso?” Um olhar travesso em minha direção, já sabia muito bem onde isso iria parar e também já estava me emputecendo com a situação antes dela sequer começar. “Acho que você também vai ter que se esforçar se quiser fazer a sua vitamina.” Respirei fundo, sabia que não conseguiria pegar o pote simplesmente esticando meus braços e pulando, não é como se essa fosse a primeira vez que faz isso. Seu objetivo era me fazer tentar algumas vezes até eu desistir e pedir ou implorar para me dar o pote de uma maneira fofa. Bem, dois podem jogar esse jogo.  

Comecei fazendo sua vontade e partindo pra cima, saltando e tentando pegar o pote ou seus braços enquanto desviava facilmente. Mal sabia que meus pulos estavam guiando para uma armadilha. Suas costas se encontraram com a parede, aproveitei a surpresa do impacto e escorei uma das minhas mãos com força ao seu lado. Fui me aproximando lentamente, olhos intimidadores voltados para cima encontraram confusão, medo e vulnerabilidade no olhar de minha vítima. O predador encurralando sua presa. 

“Parece que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos…” O predador dá um passo à frente, a presa falha em ir para trás, pressionando mais o seu corpo contra a parede. “...você esquece…” Mais um passo, a mão livre gentilmente tocando seu abdômen e começando uma lenta e delicada trajetória de descida, pronta para o abate. Corpos a um palmo de distância. “... quem é a maior pessoa dessa relação.” 

Ao mesmo tempo que a mão entrou em seus shorts, levei minha boca ao seu peito mirando no seu mamilo. O choque do ataque fez com que suspirasse profundamente. Seus braços me prenderam, pressionando meu corpo ao seu. Pote ainda em suas mãos, mas já a meu alcance, porém, meu objetivo agora era outro. Uma mordiscada no mamilo, um gritinho de dor e prazer. Uma de suas mãos espremendo minha cabeça no seu peito, me incentivando a continuar, como se eu precisasse. 

Aumentei o ritmo da minha mão, seu quadril começando a se mexer de acordo com meus movimentos. Respiração ofegante. Peito sendo chupado com uma mistura de ternura e agressividade. Minha boca o soltou e comecei a trabalhar usando minha língua. Gemidos. Mão insaciável, assim como eu, querendo mais, mais reações, mais gemidos, mais de sua respiração no meu cabelo, mais de sua mão sem saber se puxa meu cabelo ou se joga minha cabeça contra seu tronco, mais, mais,  **mais** . O controle era todo meu, estava à minha mercê e a qualquer momento poderia atingir o clímax. Estava esperando somente o momento certo. 

Seus joelhos começaram a tremer, a firmeza de seus braços diminuindo, os gemidos mais e mais constantes, era hora. Novamente aumentei o tempo da massagem junto com uma mordida mais forte. Soltou um grito de prazer e enquanto seu corpo tremia foi escorregando devagar até o chão. O rosto vermelho, o corpo suado, era um desastre consumido pelo prazer. Calmamente me abaixei e peguei o pote de proteína de sua mão, não tinha nem forças para reagir. Dessa vez, olhei para baixo, na direção do seu rosto, a expressão mais fofa que eu poderia fazer estampada na minha cara.

“Valeu, Amor. Você é tão gentil, acho que merece um prêmio. Vou fazer uma vitamina pra você também. Porque não aproveita e toma um banho enquanto eu preparo ela? Sabe, você transpirou demais, tá precisando um pouco.” Me virei em direção aos ingredientes que tinha juntado e deixei que se recuperasse. Talvez agora não se esqueça que, não importa a altura, EU sou a maior pessoa dessa relação.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
